


5 Times Sirius left Remus Speechless and the one time Remus repaid the favor

by ImmortaHeights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lily is done with Sirius being an Idiot, M/M, Sirius thinks he's smart, Which (lets beat it) is most of the time, pining remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortaHeights/pseuds/ImmortaHeights
Summary: Remus is in love. Sirius is in love. Both of them are oblivious.





	1. Number ONE

~~~~~ONE~~~~~  
Remus had no idea when he first knew he liked Sirius. It just happened. His stunning gray eyes and long, well kept, hair just became something he couldn't live without. Of course Sirius had no idea of these feelings. He had no idea about the secretive glances and dirty thoughts of the young werewolf. Naieve and adorable, was Remus' opinion. 

Said werewolf snapped out of his daze in the middle of potions where Slughorn was giving an oh so inspiring speech (note sarcasm) on the idea of dragons blood. Remus then noticed that James was doing something with his cauldron. "Mate, I don't thank that's the best idea," he started "lace wings and bubobter pus do NOT go together." he finished that sentence right after James dropped the last wing into the concoction. With a sickening splat Remus found himself covered something yellow and lumpy. That of course was followed by a snickered "oops," from the boy at fault. 

"Mate that is the stupidest thing you have done all year," Remus heard that musical mischevious voice of one Sirius Black exclaim. "Come on! This was my last shirt," Remus was stareing, he'll admit it, the boy was THAT beautiful, even covered in slime. 

"Come on Sirius", he said as he made an almost obvious attempt to swallow. "We'll just go back to the dorm and clean up." The animagus looked at him for a second as if considering his options, then nodded and followed Remus out the door. 

They were both changing, Sirius in the bathroom and Remus outside. Remus was just pulling a fresh pair of pants on when the door to the bathroom opened and a curly mob of hair stuck out. "Hey Remus," Sirius drew out kind of nervously. "Can I maybe borrow a shirt."

The sentence was so awkwardly spoken yet Remus had not the slightest thought of saying no. "Here mate, catch," he said and threw one of his oversized jumpers at him. "Thanks," Sirius said, sounding much happier, and slipping the jumper over his head from behind the door before walking out. And he thinks he just died inside. 

Sirius has no pants on just boxers and Remus' oversized jumper. His smooth toned legs look adorable covered to mid thigh with his jumper. There's on conclusion the werewolf came up with right away, he's absolutely beautiful.

"Helllo? REMUS!" Sirius' voice startles him out of his moment. The boy had pulled on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a bandanna to hold back his hair, he's still wearing Remus' jumper (which he has no problems with what-so-ever) "James said he's plannig another prank, you gonna help?" Sirius asks heading towards the door. Remus can barely manage a strained "I'll catch up later," to Sirius with the picture of him in his jumper still in his head. "Okay mate," Sirius sent a worried look his way " see you soon then," and with that he's gone, bounding down the stairs to catch up with James.

Remus can finally breathe again. He sits down on his bed for a minute and thinks. 

An angel wouldn't be a bad way to put it.


	2. Number TWO

~~~~~Two~~~~~  
When Sirius said he wanted to go for a swim in the middle of frickn January, Remus didn't take him seriously. (Mind the pun) That was until he was being dragged out by the hood of his jacket by said Black who was wearing nothing but his swim shorts. 

"Are we really doing this Sirius," Remus groaned. " the water has to be around 35 degrees." (A/N Degrees Farenheight. Thank you lovedyouinsecret for pointing that out to me. My temperatures are not in celcius, since I'm from America.)

"YES," Was the only response he got. It didn't take long for the assumingly crazy animagus to bound into the black lake head first splashing anything and everything in a ten foot radius, including Remus. "Come on Padfoot, some of us aren't aiming to catch hypothermia anytime soon," Remus groaned attempting to bat the droplets out of his hair.

"Stop being such a party pooper Moony," Sirius yelled up from the water "Just cause Prongs if busy snogging Evans doesn't give you an excuse not to party." 

"I'm not going swimming in the middle of January Sirius," Remus responded. "I, for one, don't want a cold." 

"Come oooon Remmy," Sirus drew out. "I'll give you chocolate."

The thought was tempting, but still not enough to pry Remus from his seat under the nearest tree. "Try harder Pads," he commented, pulling out a book. 

"Remmy!" 

"What!"

"Come in." 

"NO," 

Remus finally lifted his head to take a look at said teen, and he can't breathe. Sirius had climbed onto the bank of the river and had flopped down next to Remus. His head was face down in the grass and all that skin that was showing...

Water droplets were rolling down his tanned toned back and into the grass below. Then there was his hair. It was damp from the river and so soft looking. Remus just wanted to run his hands through it, over and over again. 

"Hello? Remus! Are you okay, you've been zoning out on me a lot lately," Sirius' voice broke out Remus out of his second moment in two days. "What? Yeah, yeah I'm fine," he said still looking at Sirius. 

"Okay mate, just stop doing that," Sirius responded motioning toward Remus who had started staring again at the enchanting moment of his lips. "Yeah, sorry," Remus said, shaking his head "sorry." 

Sirius gave Remus a worried look "are you sure? I- "Yeah I'm fine Paddy," Remus interuppted. "Look, I think it's James," he said, desperately trying to guide the conversation elsewhere. He motioned toward a small figure that had recently come running frantically out of the castle and towards the duo. "Oh yeah, IT IS," Sirius said, all worries to do with Remus seemingly forgotten. " HEY PRONGS!" Sirius screamed, jumping up and running towards the figure of James. 

Damn, that ass...


	3. Number Three

~~~~~THREE~~~~~~  
"Are you really sure this is gonna work?" Remus asked Sirius and James, so were pouring over a piece of parchment. "OF COURSE," Sirius screamed at the werewolf "we've only been planning this from the beginning of the year," James added on. "But you are aware that a transfiguration spell that strong would be a challenge for Dumbledore himself... Right?"

"YES Moony, we heard to you the first ten times," James exclaimed, stooping over the parchment again "That's why we decided to split the room up. Sirius preforms it on one half of the room and I on the other."

"We would've asked you to help if you weren't hell bent on stopping us," Sirius charmed in. Remus sighed in defeat. The Halloween Ball was later today and James and Sirius had planned out a prank to scare everyone "under Merlin's grave," he thinks they put it (which made no sense it Remus if he may add). The two had devised a plan of floating inflated spiders added with many, many, explosives that required quite an extensive amount of transfuguration to be used. 

"If you say so guys," Remus replied in a reluctant voice " just try to have everyone going off to bed in one piece." He finished the sentence with a pointed look at Sirius, who had a quite long list of "times-i-have-accidentally-injured-someone-I-hate-but-it-totally-wasn't-on-purpose," occasions. 

"Awwww, Remmy. Do you really think little ol me would do something like that?" Sirius whined, giving Remus the puppy dog eyes. Remus was lost for a moment in the sheer adorableness of one Sirius Black. How could one man be so stupidly perfect? 

"Yes," he responded with a tone of full confidence and finality, pinching himself before he could enter another trance where he just drools over the animagus. 

"Well so much for sticking together," Sirius pouts, sticking his lower lip out and slouching down in the chair he was in next to the common room fire. "Awwww, cheer up Padfoot," James said, ruffling Sirius' hair and standing up "come on, we still have to set this sucker up." The stag started walking towards the portrait door and soon enough Sirius was tagging along behind. "Wait up Prongs! Who said you're doing anything without me?!?" 

~~~~~TIME SKIP OF MAGICAL FARIES AND AN INDIGESTED PETER PETTIGREW~~~~~

"YES!" was the first thing Remus heard when the three boys had finally entered the safety of the dorm room. "THAT WAS FRICKN AMAZING," Sirius and James yelled, jumping around on their beds like crazy people (which Remus wouldn't doubt). "Did you see Snivellous?!!" Sirius asked " he looked like he about shat himself." 

The teen collapsed on his bed still laughing and smiling like there was no tomorrow. "That was one of THE best pranks we have done all year," James said, copying Sirius and collapsing. "Come on Remus, CELEBRATE," Sirius yelled, grabbing the young werewolf and giving him a bone crushing hug before quickly kissing the side of his cheek and skipping out of the room with James attached to his arm. 

Remus just remained motionless, reveling in the feeling of Sirius' body so close to his. He breath against his cheek and his lips...

Oh his lips were softer than words would or could describe. He wishes that they could be his forever. That he could hold that beautiful body and kiss those soft lips when lever he wanted without giving a damn. Still though, Remus is gripped by the fear of asking Sirius and losing him entirely, and that thought was much worse than anything else entirely. 

Yes, Remus decided, much better the stay at a distance and not loose him then try and get close just to fall. 

But then again, what if... NO don't get your hopes up. Or...

Just maybe, he would ask the beautiful boy out (or not...)


	4. Number FOUR

~~~~~FOUR~~~~~  
Remus will admit it, he was jealous. More jealous than he had ever been before. Sirius and the Prewett twins, Fabion and Gideon, were recently getting VERY touchy feely. The three of them had been everywhere in the castle, cuddling, joking, pulling pranks, and looking like they were having the time of their lives. 

Remus couldn't help it, HE wanted to be the one Sirius laughed with so hard that he cried. He wanted to be the one to hug him whenever he was down and go do stupid things with. 

Of course though, Remus was Remus. He was the orderly, smart and sensible one of the Maurauders so no matter how much he wanted to go and goof off with the gorgeous animagus, he couldn't bring himself to. 

Remus sighed, watching the said trio run across the great hall laughing and giggling all the way. Well, he's happy if Sirius is happy. Why would he want a old worn werewolf anyway when he had his choice of literally anyone in school, taken or not. 

Tomorrow was Slughorns Annual Christmas party in the dungeons. Remus wanted to ask Sirius but of course he overheard that the Black was going with the Prewetts instead. 

At the time he had been consumed with jealousy of the Prewett twins, and to be honest, he still was. The two siblings had just swooped in and stolen HIS Sirius and now he hardly gets to talk to the lad without the company of two redheads. 

This was NOT okay. Remus needed Sirius like he needed air to breathe of books to read. If the twins were going to take him away so be it, but they better be up for the fight of their lives. 

~~~~~AT THE CHRISTMAS PARTY~~~~~

Remus was standing near the punch bowl talking to Lily, who had been left there by James in order to "get something," when he saw HIM. 

Gosh, Sirius was so beautiful in his dress robes with white cuffs and a deep blue lining. However, one thing about the picture gave Remus a twist in his gut. On either side of the gorgeous boy was a Prewett twin hanging off his arm. 

They were talking and laughing in, what seemed like, the most comfortable conversation ever. 

Remus wonders when the last time he had had a conversation like that with Sirius. It seemed like forever, if forever mean a few weeks.

"Just forget about them," Remus tried thinking "you're here to have fun, do that." 

He took a huge gulp of air he had unknowingly been denying his lungs for the past few seconds, then forcibly returned to his conversation with Lily, who had been looking at him with knowing eyes. 

~~~~~ANOTHER TIME SKIP JUST CAUSE I'M A LAZY ASS AND ON MY PHONE WHERE AUTO CHECK IS FRICKN SCREWING WITH MY STORY~~~~~

Remus walked into the bathroom for a bit of breather from the mad house outside. He was completely fine until he heard a moan. 

Standing right in front of him was one stunning Sirius Black mushed between two mobs of red hair. 

Remus' heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach. Their faces were all connected so much that if he looked out of the side of his eye he couldn't tell where one person started and the other ended.

He had to leave, he was going to be sick but his feet seemed planted to tho ground and his eyes just wouldn't close. He couldn't speak, but he didn't want to speak. Everything was crashing down on him, werewolves mate for life, but humans obviously don't.

Remus finally found feeling in his limbs and ran. Opening the door and slamming it shut behind him before barging out of the party, dodging a few teachers on the way. He ran all the way to his dorm room, locked the door and sat on his bed to think. 

He didn't cry, there was no use in that, actually he didn't make any noise at all. He just sat for a moment and thought. Eventually sleep took over and he welcomed it with open arms. 

Tomorrow's A new day, hopefully the Prewetts just didn't bother to come down.


	5. Number Five

~~~~~FIVE~~~~~  
Over the space of the last few weeks Remus couldn't help noticing that Sirius was spending more and more time with the Prewett twins. Much more than normal.

And yes, he'll admit, he was VERY jealous. Ever since Remus had seen the twins and Sirius become thetwinsandSirius in the bathroom he had practically lost all hope in getting the beautiful animagus.

Remus was currently sitting next to James at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall trying the eat breakfast without throwing it back up. 

Then there was the tell tale sign of what had become the Prewett twins and Sirius. The doors to the Hall burst open like a repelling charm had been in use as three figures simultaneously sauntered in like they owned the place.

Remus choked up once again when he looked up from his untouched toast. Sirius looked so at ease with the two redheads, it wasn't even funny. 

They all looked like they belonged together. Like they were made to walk with each other just like they were at the very moment. 

"I think I'm going to get ready for charms. Okay James?" Remus muttered trying not to choke. He swiftly stood up and walked out of the hall brushing past Lily Evans on the way out, trying to hold back tears.

When he finally reached his dorm room after a mad sprint down the halls, Remus collapsed on his bed in, what seemed like, the hundredth time this week. 

Silent tears ran down his cheeks as he rolled onto his back. Remus wanted to hate Sirius for doing this to him, he really did. Yet no matter what the animagus did it only seemed to make the werewolf want him even more.

Whenever Sirius played immature pranks on the Slytherins and came back laughing to Remus. He should disagree with his behavior yet he couldn't help feeling an overwhelming surge of fondness for the black mob of hair in front on him.

Then when he and James got detention with "Minnie" for the third time that week, it was all Remus could do to not pull the handsome pure blood into his arms and kiss him. 

This is hell. Period. 

No more no less, Remus couldn't have Sirius. 

That was the only thought echoing through his head before Remus buried himself in his comforters and let sleep drain his problems away. 

A/N

First off, I'm SO SO SO SO SO SORRY that I haven't been uploading. I was on vacation with no internet, then the internet box at home broke so I couldn't update. I know this chapter is a filler and not the best to be honest. Next chapter is the finale though (*^w^*) hope you guys enjoy 

Second. OH MY HOLY PICKLES WE HAVE OVER 500 HITS!!!! Thanks so much for those who have been commenting and I love constructive criticism. Thanks you ALL for the support, this is my first fanfic and it means so much to me. LOVE YOU ALL <3 <3 <3

~ Gem


	6. And that other time...

~~~~~When Remus Repaid the Favor~~~~~  
The very first time Sirius saw Remus, the reaction was instant. The crush on the werewolf had been torture for the first five years of his Hogwarts life.

This year Sirius had resolved to do something different. He was going to make the werewolf his. At first he just tried hanging around Remus more than usual. Stripping at random times, dragging him swimming, stealing his shirts. 

When that obviously wasn't enough Sirius had kicked it up a notch. He called upon the help of his two favorite red headed twins to try and make Remus break from jealously. 

He had set up all the scenes with him and the Prewetts doing pranks and laying around cuddling. Even that kiss during the ball when Remus had walked into them in the bathroom. 

Nothing was working, so Sirius stepped it up again. Hanging even more with the twins while trying to be caught together in every convenient location in the school.

Remus wasn't reacting to any of his attempts. N. O. N. E. of them. In fact the werewolf had become pretty distant lately and looked like the full moon was days away instead of weeks. 

This morning he and the Prewetts had just perfectly choreographed a rather loud entrance into the Great Hall when he was met with a furious Lily Evans. 

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU BLACK??!?!" 

The redhead had marched up to him before he had even reached the Griffendor table and slapped in front of every student (and teacher) in the castle. 

"I don't know what you're talking about Evans." Sirius tried playing the whole thing off cool. To be honest he had no idea why the girl was mad at him anyway. 

"NOT EVEN YOU COULD BE THAT BLIND YOU MORON!" Was the response he was met with. "I just passed Remus in the corridor on the way here just to see you gallivanting around with these idiots," she said scathingly calm while motioning to the two twins still sat on the floor. 

"Remus? Where, I wanted to talk with him and-"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO EVEN COME IN CONTACT WITH REMUS RIGHT NOW," Sirius was interrupted by the redheads screeches.

"What do you mean?! Remus is my friend and I can talk to him whenever I want." 

Lily gave him an incredulous look before deflating a little. "You really have no clue do you?" 

"Clue? Clue about what?! Why are you screaming bloody murder in my face at nine in the morning?!?" Sirius exclaimed "and where is Remus?!?"

Lily seemed to have calmed down by now looked at Sirius again before taking a big breath. "You, being the idiotic thing you are, have failed to realize that Remus has had a crush on you since forever." 

Upon that news Sirius' breath hitched in his throat and he felt like crying. "But then..I, should I-" 

"Let me finish," Lily chimed I before the animagus could dash off. "You displaying the epitome of PDA with the Prewett twins in every corner of the school has not helped matters at all." 

By this time Sirius was already crying. Not waiting for Lily to continue anymore he ran off to the dormitories, where he knew Remus would have headed if he knew anything at all. (Which was debatable) 

"Bye Lily!" he screamed behind him before exiting the Hall " I got something to do before you take my head off, Kay!!!!" 

Sirius dashed through the corridors like a possessed man on drugs stumbling into the dorm room just as one Remus Lupin had stepped out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. 

Sirus (being Sirius) failed to loose momentum before colliding head on into the barely dressed wizard. 

"REMUS!" He jumped up and helped the werewolf up as well. "Oh Remus. I'm so sorry I didn't know you liked me and I like you. Maybe love you, so I was trying to make you jealous by hanging with the Prewetts which was probably not a good plan. Then you dashed off this morning and Evans knocked some sense into me so I came and-" 

Sirius was so caught up in his ramble that he failed to notice that the other wizard had managed to back him up to the nearest wall, and before his could say anything else his lips were met with another's. 

He froze, not realizing what was going on, before quickly jumping into the action and kissing back just as feircely.   
Remus' lips were so soft and he tasted almost like chocolate from Honeydukes. The very chocolate Sirius had bought him a couple weeks ago on his trip to Hogsmead. 

This was perfect. Sirus felt like he was floating away from reality as they both resurfaced for air. 

"Love you too." 

It was said so carefully, fragily that Sirius wouldn't have believed he had heard it if he hasn't have watched Remus' lips move to the words. 

Sirius was soaring in his own world of dreams he had kept locked away for so long. He melted into the warm embrace of the werewolf in front if him and let himself be carried into his bed. 

The two curled around each other in contentment and Sirius could feel himself falling asleep. 

"Mine?" the question was there from behind him, whispered like a blessing and a curse at the same time. 

"Yours." Sirius breathed back before blissfully falling asleep. His Remus not too far behind. 

A/N

And that's a rap! I hope you guys enjoyed!!! It's my first story so go easy on me a little. I love constructive criticism and WE WENT UP A HUNDRED HITS OVER NIGHT!!!! Thanks so mush for the support guys and love you all! <3 <3 <3

I take one shot requests as well if anyone wants...


End file.
